The present invention relates to infant bathtubs and especially to an infant bathtub having a variety of adjustments for supporting an infant therein.
In the past, a wide variety of infant bathtubs have been provided and typically these have an inside with a bottom and a plurality of sides. The tubs today are made of a polymer material for holding water for washing small babies. The tubs are sometimes propped up and are sometimes formed with a table. The present invention is directed towards an infant's tub which has the flexibility to provide a variety of adjustments in height and support for articles used for washing the baby and which can be inexpensively manufactured and sold.
Prior U.S. patents which show bathtubs include Sutton U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,406, which shows a tub comforter for placing in a conventional bathtub while the prior Knight U.S. Pat. No. 766,702, is for a tub having removable legs. The Tymcznya U.S. Pat. No. 1,293,253, shows an adjustable laboratory while the Du Bois child shampoo chair, U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,480, has an adjustable back. The Lafield Pat. No. 2,461,744, has a pair of adjustable legs.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a fully adjustable infant bath which can have a variety of adjustments for height and to provide a resilient supporting surface which can be removed from the tub while having a variety of article containers formed in the polymer housing and a support for a spray head to ease the task of bathing an infant while providing the infant greater comfort.